


Broken Shackles

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Angst, Bottom Castiel, But still treats Sam like a baby brother, Drama, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Half breed Omega Castiel, Half breed Omega Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel, SPN A/B/O Big Bang, Sam older than Dean, Segregation, Sex, Sneaking Around, Supportive John and Mary, Teen Romance, Teen Sex, Top Dean, True Mates, Understanding Gabriel, awesome brother Gabriel, awesome brother sam, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean doesn’t understand these ridiculous and insensitive draconian laws.Half breeds should never be segregated from “Normal” wolf society.Tormented, Ridiculed, marked and abused all because half breeds were unable to transform and were stuck in between wolf and human from birth till end of life.Dean is what the current society would call ‘Normal Wolf’ who attended a highschool for the ‘Normal’ Alphas, betas and omegas called Sioux Falls High.But every day after school, his focus would be directed to the Half Breed Highschool directly opposite his. All fenced and isolated from the rest of society.And everyday he would spot a half breed he calls ‘blue eyes’ sitting under the same oak tree, nose buried deep into whatever he was reading. From here he could see a thin iron shackle that was looped around the ankle of blue eyes, like a branding.Maybe it’s time for introductions…





	1. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't help posting up another ABO fic. I promise I will pay equal attention to all my fics though. So expect maybe weekly updates :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please excuse my English as it is not my first language.

**Dean**

For a society that existed in the 21st century, it ~~was~~ ~~~~is pretty behind.

Behind in terms of laws, rights and freedom.

Segregation came into play forcing what they deemed ‘ _Normal_ ’ wolves away from ‘ _half breeds’._

In wolf society, half breeds were human in nature but had a few qualities of wolves such as having human sized pointed wolf ears, a tail and heightened senses. Furthermore, these semi human-wolves were unable to transform stuck in a permanent state. 

For ‘ _Normal_ ’ wolves it was quite the opposite. They could either fully transform into human or into wolf. 

Despite all these, Dean didn’t really see the difference. They both carried wolf and human DNA, had most of the same heightened senses, were collected , had the same brain capacity and experienced the pull of the full moon. 

He studied the text book that was titled ‘ _Half Breed History’._ He eventually got tired of reading through the chapter on ‘ _Qualities Of Half Breeds_ ’ that Mr. Fergus McLeod aka Crowley assigned just in time for the school bell signaling end of classes and school day rang. 

He quickly packed his books into his bag and headed straight for the school entrance. His wolf eager to catch a glimpse of blue eyes before the half breed was picked up. He met many betas and omegas that wanted to flirt or chat along the way but he couldn’t help but dis them living some popular girls like Lisa Braeden very disappointed.

He couldn’t be bothered.

As soon as he walked out the doors, he looked over to the fenced front yard of, _he shivers just saying the name,_ ‘Half Breed High’. His eyes finally find the white tailed, white eared, jet black haired, blue eyed figure he was looking for sitting under the same massive oak tree, reading what seemed like a new book. 

Well it’s what his wolf eyes could pick up.

His heart calmed instantly when spotting the wolf. It was like the sight of blue eyes alone would completely make his day. 

I _t would feel a 1000 times better if you just manned up, go over there and say ‘Hi’._

His alpha was a damn demanding _son of a bitch_ but always made sense. I mean, it’s not so bad to say ‘Hi’ right? Screw the laws and all. Besides he would just say ‘hi’ from the fence. It wouldn’t require a loud ‘Hi’ since blue eyes was near the edge of the fence anyway. _Oh for heaven’s sake, stop being a pansy Dean and go say ‘Hi’._

His eyes scanned the area seeing that his highschool front yard and carpark was empty. And so was blue eyes yard. _Ok maybe it’s a good time._

He found his legs had a mind of its own already leading him to the fence across the road. As he approached, a nice scent of Apple pie filled his nostrils making his wolf purr excitedly. He was finally standing by the fence, next to a still oblivious blue eyes who was still deeply concentrated on his book. He watched as blue eyes slowly frowned, head lifting up and sniffing the air. 

His heart stuttered when those deep beautiful blues finally met his. _So much beautiful up close_. The blue eyed beauty studied him with curiosity instead of fear. He cleared his throat, waved and squeaked, “Hi!” 

_Yeah very manly Dean. So big bad alpha of you to be squealing like a little princess._

_Shut up!_

Still blue eyes stayed unmoving but was not so subtle as he sniffed in his direction without care. Dean resisted the urge to sniff himself. 

Blue eyes then raised an amused brow, his deep gravelly voice tickling him in places that stirred up his pleasure points. He could feel his knot swell a size bigger. _What the hell Dean?! Not the time to be getting turned on!_ Blue eyes tilted his head to the side, “You smell like sweet honey”.

Dean swallowed, his heart was now literally trying to dig its way out of his chest, his groin was stirring. _Christ!_ He cleared his throat, voice on the side of husky as he stuttered, “Uh-Thanks”.

There was a slightly intriguing smile on blue eyes face. He could see the underlying mischief underneath those crystal blue eyes and that was really interesting. Blue eyes uttered in amusement, “It’s certainly daring for a normal wolf like yourself to engage conversation with a half breed omega like me”.

 _Wow! Castiel was an omega! Cool it Dean!_ He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah I don’t really care much for stupid laws”.

“I can tell”, the omega gave a half smile.

There was a honk of a horn and the omegas eyes widened, packing his book into his bag, muttering, “I have go. My brothers here to pick me up”. 

He glanced in the direction the Ford Ranger was parked. There was a golden haired smirking half breed in his probable 20’s leaning against the drivers side door, smiling coyly at he and blue eyes. His eyes followed blue eyes who made his way hurriedly out the gate and to the vehicle. _No he needed to know one more thing._

He ran over to the truck, daringly peering at the omega from the drivers side, “Hey blue eyes! What’s your name?!”

Blue eyes brother flashed a wink at his little brother, “Well tell the poor boy Cassie poo”.

_Huh? Cassie poo._

He watched as blue eyes rolled his eyes at his brother before those crystals met his. He saw a small smile grace the omegas lips as blue eyes replied, “Castiel Novak”.

His wolf preened at the beauty of the name as the car took off instantly. He watched the black truck get smaller, murmuring with a smile, “Nice to meet you Castiel. I’m Dean Winchester”.

All he could hear in his mind in Castiels voice was ‘ _Good to know’._

Oh. My. God.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok you gotta hit me with your comments or kudos otherwise I may never know how you feel about this fic.
> 
> Plus comments and kudos inspire me to write :D


	2. One Shackle, Two Shackle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV...

**Castiel**

He hates being confined in this stupid school with these ridiculous laws in place. How can one live in a society like this? _he doesn’t know._

But then again it’s not exactly a choice.

He never held back, speaking out whenever he could about unifying the ‘Normal wolves’ and the half breed wolves. And his mouth always got him in trouble. Luckily he never got arrested as the authorities chucked it up to him just being a ‘hormonal rowdy teenager’.

And for that he was sent to see a shrink. 

Pamela was a brilliant and kind half breed counselor. She worked well with him and tried to honestly help him bring out the best within him. With her he always felt alive and well. After a few sessions he had told her about his own personal thoughts and beliefs regarding the segregation system. She was very attentive and never attempted to shut him down. At least for an hour, he got to be himself. 

And then they got into coping mechanisms that he found enjoyable or suitable. And so he explained how he loved to read once but due to his stressors and anger towards how life was, he had stopped completely.

So she somehow encouraged him to pick up a book. 

And so he did, deciding to make it a routine after school. And he felt it calmed his nerves and actually work.

And that’s why he scouted out a spot and found it just under the 100 year old oak tree, just by the fence. And that is where he sat every afternoon waiting for his brother to pick him up. This has been going on for the last few months. 

And thus the place he first met Dean a ‘normal alpha’.

And he wasn’t actually stunned, he was more like amused. 

It was very bold of the alpha to be talking to him.

And not just any alpha. A very dashing freckled faced one with piercing green eyes. He could feel his omega within him behaving in a way that made him feel like he needed to maintain this bond. Like a sense of duty or obligation. 

And he had to resist the urge to hum in pleasure at the vanilla buttery scent that radiated off the alpha. My God the alpha smelt delicious.

And with the encouragement of his smirking nosey brother, he decided to give the alpha a name when asked. It made his heart flutter and himself a little stunned when he heard the alpha in his head replying, “ _Nice to meet you Castiel. I’m Dean Winchester”._

He knew what this meant but how could this be. He kept his calm not wanting his brother to start asking questions and decided to try telepathically replying, _‘Good to know’._

He didn’t know if the alpha heard him or not?

 He couldn’t see Dean through the rear view mirror anymore.

* * *

**A few hours later….**

**Castiels Bedroom**

He sat on his baby blue window seat staring out his single hung window. He sat with his knees tucked up to his chest, he rested his chin on his knee while he thumbed at the silver shackle on his left ankle. 

He studied the droplets of rain skidding down his window, thinking of how beautiful a sight it was. But then his mind came drifting back to that cold shackle around his ankle. He tugged unconsciously at the restraint, but it still wouldn’t budge.

He didn’t know why half breeds had to wear them as a symbol of their position in society. Weren’t them stuck between human and wolf forms enough? 

Obviously not! They had to slap on a silver shackle that had a serial number on it. There was no way of unlocking the shackles unless cut off. And if they were found walking around without a shackle then there would be hell to pay.

Like literal hell. Well maybe that was an overexageration but to him IT WAS HELL. They would be whipped, taken through court or thrown into correction facilities and upon release they would be fitted with not one but two silver shackles. 

One silver shackle was what they all were fitted with from the time of birth and as half breeds grew then they needed to have it resized and refitted but with the same serial number. Two shackles, one on each foot symbolized that the half breed has committed an act of ill intent such as various criminal acts, forced removal of the shackle or fraternizing with a normal wolf. 

His brother Gabe had two for nearly five years now. And when he asked ‘Why he had two shackles?’ He would only get one response.

‘Love’.

He wasn’t really blunt though. He was able to put two and two together. His assumption was his brother probably fell in love with a ‘normal wolf’.

He wondered if his brother ever carried on loving even if society banned it?

And if he knew his brother well, he knew that Gabriel would never give up on something he cared about.

That brought him to the thought of Dean Winchester.

He wouldn't call the spark between them love but between their wolves, something was happening.

Their wolves had somehow found equal footing too fast and were now telepathically communicating.

He only read books of with whom wolves telepathically communicated.

And there was two words that always popped up.

_True Mates._

Now that scared him more than ever.

He just didn’t know why.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hit me with your comments and kudos...I guarantee that this story will get interesting :)


	3. Missing Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel POV 
> 
> Dean is eager to see Castiel again

**Gabriel**

He heard a twig snap, unable to see a thing in the damn dark. He was about to call out _‘Who’s there?_ ’ when a familiar scent of lemons invaded his nostrils. He smiled as strong arms encircled his waist and a hard warm body plastered onto his back. 

The honey smooth voice whispered into his ear, “Hey baby”. Before a kiss was placed on his ear lobe. 

He threaded his fingers into the ones on his belly, murmuring, “Hey baby. I missed you”.

He hummed as soft lips graced his neck, kissing and nipping lightly, “I missed you too love”.

He bit his bottom lip, “Feels like an eternity since we’ve seen each other. Even if the last time I had you in my arms was last night”.

“Mmm”, was the only reply he got from the alpha. Then he found himself being turned to meet soft hazel eyes, “We have to be more careful love. I have heard and seen the night patrol increase in numbers. They are trying a scare tactic ensuring these crazy laws are being followed and those caught will be punished severely”.

He ran a hand down the alphas face he loved so dearly, “Is that why you asked me to meet you here in the woods?”

“It’s safer here love. The dark city corners are not so secret anymore”, the alpha laid a soft peck on his nose. 

He felt a little irritated at the way the law officials were now enforcing more strict regulations. This feeling of defiance growing within him, “You know I will never stop seeing you right? Them taking me away and slapping a second shackle on me didn’t stop me at all”.

The alpha smiled sadly, “I know that Gabe. I will never give up on our love too”. He sighed, “But we have to be extra careful ok?”

“Ok love”.

It made him sad that they had to hide their love but it’s either being careful or being separated for eternity. And that was something he could never bear.

* * *

**Dean**

He glanced up at the wall clock above the black board. 

_5 more minutes._

He doodled the remaining time away until the bell for end of classes rang. He immediately collected his things, once again making his way hastily out the hallway and through the entrance. His eyes darting to Castiels spot under the great oak tree. His heart plummeting into the pit of his stomach, his smile instantly vanished when he saw the spot vacant.

Once again when all his peers left, he jogged over to the fence. His eyes searching the area still coming up with nothing.

_What if Castiel didn’t come to school today?_

_Or what if the omega found you weird and dangerous, realizing that he should stay away from you?_

That last thought made his heart ache. 

From the moment he learnt of the omegas name, he couldn’t stop thinking of him.

The omega was now permanently etched onto his mind.

He was startled when a familiar gravelly voice said, “Well hello Dean”. The delicious scent of Apple pie once again invading his nostrils which made his tummy flutter and his smile reappear.

His eyes met curious blues, “Hello Castiel. I was beginning to think you didn’t come to school today”. He added, “Didn’t see you in your usual spot”.

The omega shrugged, “Had to make a quick detour to the library”. He held up a tattered blue cover book, “Had to get a new book”.

“Wow. That’s fantastic! What’s the title of your book?” He asked with genuine curiosity. Another thing he found out was his actual interest in whatever Castiel did.

“It’s called ‘ _Missing Us_ ’. It’s a book written by a half breed named ‘Fenrir Gangwolf”. The omega added, “It’s a story of forbidden love between a half breed and a normal wolf and how society tried to tear them apart but no matter what they always found a way to be together”.

“It’s beautiful Cas”, he related quite fascinated. “I hope that things worked out for them in the end”. 

Castiel smiled a little sadly, “This is a work of fiction Dean. It has a happy ending”. The omega then murmured, “Unlike reality where things don’t really have the happy ending we want”.

He didn’t know what to make out of Castiels words. But despite that he had a hunch on what the omega meant. Half breeds and Normal wolves who loved one another didn’t have the happy ending they so craved. Separated by societal laws and expectations. This was the sad reality now.

And somehow knowing that created a hollowness in his chest. The fear of not seeing Castiel again was something he could not fathom or even contemplate. He found himself asking, “But there are always ways right? We don’t always have to live life by the rules”.

The omegas blue eyes bore into his making him slightly fidgety. Castiel finally said, “We?”

He flushed even further, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say. Well his big brother always talked about how you shouldn’t mince your words. He cleared his throat, eyes meeting curious blues again, “Castiel yesterday I felt something pass between us. I felt a connection, a closeness I have never felt nor experienced before”. He shook his head, “Ever since I heard your voice in my head, I can’t  stop thinking about you. You’re etched into my every thought, my every move now”. He added, “And now I know that you have heard me in your head too, well I’m assuming since you know my name”. He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Castiel bit his bottom lip before uttering, “I have heard you Dean and I feel the same feeling brewing within me”. His heart almost broke at the slightly agitated look of the omega.

He asked, “What do you want to do Castiel?”

The omega glanced up at him, “I don’t know Dean”. He watched with an erratic heart as the omega reached into his pocket, pulling out a mobile phone. The omega glanced around, making sure the coast was clear before holding the device out towards him, “Here. Quickly enter your number. It’s safer if we communicate over the phone”.

He grabbed Castiels phone, immediately entering his number and handing it back to the blue eyed omega. Just then the honk of a horn sounded, revealing that it was just Gabe there to pick Castiel up. The omega muttered a quick, “Bye Dean”.

There was one more thing Dean needed to ask the omega, calling out, “Castiel”.

The omega spared him a questioning look, “Yes Dean?”

His heart thumping as he asked, “Do you know what we possibly might be?”

Castiel eyes became a little glassy, a small smile making its way onto the omegas face, replying, “True mates”.

“An alpha never abandons his true mate Cas”, he replies in determined tone.

The omega bit at his bottom lip, flushing hard before nodding at Dean and hurrying towards his brothers truck. 

Just as the car began to drive off, Dean heard the omega telepathically admit in a deep gravelly voice, _'And an omega never abandons his alpha'._

His heart thrummed already missing his sweet omega.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave your comments and kudos as it inspires me to keep writing and let's me know if your views ♡


	4. In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam POV....

**Sam**

Dean was acting all giddy and excited. And that to him was highly suspicious. Why? Well this is simply NOT normal Dean behavior. His little brother was a sour puss who always had the permanent frown of _the Grinch_ etched onto his features whenever he was at home. He hardly smiled and shot everyone a _don’t talk to me_ look. He had eventually just chucked it up to his brother being a snobbish, hormonal teenager.

But today was different. His brother looked much lighter, much happier.

And he was damn curious.

His brother was in their kitchen alternating between doing homework and glancing at his phone every ten minutes or so. And at times he would catch his little brother furiously typing away on his phone with a gigantic toothy smile in place.

He pretended to pull out his left over salad from the fridge, pulling out a chair and seating opposite his joyous looking baby brother who still hadn’t acknowledged or noticed him. He set to poking his fork around in his container filled with lettuce for a few quiet moments, he studied his brothers face lighting up whenever there was a _ding_ that sounded on the phone signaling a new message. He furrowed his brow, _who is texting his little brother?_

He cleared his throat, catching his brothers green eyes that finally met his. He asked, “Who’s got you all happy little bro?”

Dean shrugged, trying to maintain a stoic expression, “Just a friend”. There was a hint of a tiny smile pulling at the corner of Deans lips joined with a pink tinge travelling up his little brothers neck and cheeks.

Hmm, there was definitely something going on here and he wasn’t one to pretend nothing was up, he was always straight forward, so he commented, “This friend must be someone special to make you blush like you’re doing now?” He threw in a smug smile when his little brother aimed hugh eyes at him, gaping for a few seconds before returning his smile. He decidedly probed, “So who is this friend?”

His brother was clearly contemplating what to say. Dean’s brows were furrowed and he was gnawing on his bottom lip while his fingers fiddled atop the Island. His brother then cleared his throat, flushing even further when he uttered, “Um promise me you won’t get mad if I tell you a little bit more about this friend of mine”. His little brother’s eyes shot up to burn into his.

Dean was always honest with him even if his little brother was in one of his moods. He knew that whatever this was is bound to be important to his little bro. He was the big brother and he is always going to be here for his little brother. He nodded, giving the best and most truthful answer, “I’ll try”.

Apparently that was _good enough_ for Dean. His little brother sighed and glanced down at his fiddling fingers, voice low as he said, “This friend of mine goes to the half breed high school opposite ours. His name is Castiel Novak and he is a half breed omega that I am definitely attracted to. He also may possibly be my true mate”.

His heart squeezed the moment his brother said _half breed_ and threatened to climb out of his throat when his brother named his friend _Castiel Novak._ The name _Novak_ kept on replaying in his mind which was the accompanied by _Half breed_. He honestly wanted to smile and be happy for his brother. _He really did_. But he couldn’t pretend this was all alright, particularly in this society. Now it was his turn to start contemplating how he was going to answer his baby brother without sounding too abrupt or depressive. He swallowed, “Um Dean I-“.

“Look I know that you don’t approve of this type of relationship but I care about Castiel”, Dean interrupted.

If only his little brother knew the truth. _Well maybe you should tell him the truth then?_

He sighed, “It’s not that I don’t approve Dean. It’s more the fact that I am afraid for you. You know what the laws declare and the punishments that can be dished out if caught”. His throat started to feel dry and he could feel the tears beginning to surface. He coughed, heart heavy as he spoke, “The one who ends up getting punished is the one you love. The half breed you love while those _normal wolves_ -“. The term in itself felt disgusting enough, he continued, “they are shoved aside by society as innocent and being tainted by these _half breeds_ while their pair gets ridiculed and branded”.

He could see his brother study him intently with a downturned mouth. His baby brothers own eyes looked glassy and his voice laced with worry as he asked, “You sound and look like you have had experienced this sort of situation before Sammy?”

 _Oh crap!_ He forgot his little brother knew him so well too. He met Deans eyes, “Well that should be reason enough to dissuade you from this relationship Dean”.

Dean was ever so persistent though, “Tell me your story Sam? Who were you in love with?”

 _Oh my how the tables have turned_. Another good thing Dean was good at.

He flushed slightly, feeling all hot and unsettled. He ran a hand down his face, knowing that he needed to speak or his brother wouldn’t be letting the subject go. He sighed, “I was in love with a half breed Dean. I still am as a matter of fact”. He smiled to himself as thoughts of Gabe’s laugh crossed his mind, “We were so happy”.

“What happened to him Sammy?” Dean asked almost quietly.

Once again Sam’s heart felt heavy and painful, “We um….we kept our love a secret. Tried to ensure that we wouldn’t get caught and every day we hoped the laws would change”. He huffed, voice almost watery as he muttered, “But life isn’t that fair. Not in this society. We eventually got caught and my lover was blamed for our relationship and was punished severely for it”. He choked out, a tear slipping down his cheek, “And he gladly took the blame even when I kept on trying to fight for him, taking legal action”. He shook his head, “But the current laws were too strong and I lost the case. He spent some time away locked up and severely beaten, later on upon release they slapped two shackles around his ankles and warned him never to trick a _normal wolf_ into being in a relationship with him ever again”. He actually rolled his eyes at the last sentence.

Dean asked looking quite interested but with definite sadness, “And you are both no more?”

He wanted to lie, but he was also very proud of all their current achievements. He shook his head from side to side, “We are still seeing each other but we are being extra cautious and careful”.

He watched as his brother processed the information, probably calling him a _hypocrit_ e in his head. His brother’s Adam’s apple bob, “I know I love him Sam. I don’t think I will be able to live without him now that we have finally talked and understood the nature of our bond”.

His heart broke even further, he wished he could do something more to help his brother. _You can always try to fight the system? Bring them lawyer skills out and challenge the current laws?_ Yes. Yes he could. He said, “I know how you feel Dean and I wish everything was fair and just. That’s why we will have to keep fighting for half breed rights”. He smiled lightly, “But Dean this relationship you want to pursue is something that is frowned upon. You have to be careful”.

Dean pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking lightly on it before saying, “Did you give him a choice? Did you let him decide if he wanted this or not?”

He was actually caught off guard by such a straight forward question but then again his little brother did make a valid point. He replied, “I did. But first I told him that we shouldn’t be together, that it wasn’t safe”. He shook his head letting out a tiny chuckle, “But my omega was very persistent and demanded that we be together. That we were destined to be together and that no law in this _god forsaken society_ will ever stop us”.

Dean nodded once again looking hopeless and lost. His little brother then glanced up at him with red tear filled eyes, voice croaky when he spoke, “We aren’t really official yet. I haven’t even asked him out on a date”. He wanted to go over to his baby brother and engulf him in a protective hug. His baby brother then cleared his throat, “Cas and I both know what society is capable of. I don’t know where our relationship will go but I won’t give up on him”. His little brother’s tears flowed freely, “But one thing I will never do is force him into something this dangerous. It’ll be up to him. He makes the call. But whatever it is, we will be extra careful and I will stand by him”. He added with a much more determined voice, “I will keep him safe”.

He already knew his brother was travelling down a dangerous pathway, however, there was only so much he could do or say to convince his brother otherwise. So the best decision was to be supportive and to help guide his brother and supposed boyfriend down a safer path, after all, he had a lot of experience. He nodded, “Very well Dean. This relationship that you want to pursue must be kept low key. Please both be careful ok?”

“Ok Sam”.

They both sat in silence, wondering what was bound to come.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with your comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	5. Make Your Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean plan to meet.

**Castiel**

Castiel smiled when the _ding_ of his message tone sounded. He and Dean had been texting non-stop for the past several days now. Nothing too touchy feely though, instead just random stuff _like ‘How are you?’ ‘What you doing?’ ‘Is history you take really different from what we learn here?’ ‘Want to meet up at our spot today?’_

Those questions made Castiel yearn to see the alpha.

But today they couldn’t meet up at their regular spot. Why? Because there were a lot of government officials who were visiting the school throughout the week. Hence, state eyes will be looking and he just couldn’t risk him or Dean getting caught.

So he asked for the unexpected.

_‘Hey Dean, can we meet somewhere no one will see us?’_

Deans reply was instantaneous, _‘Yes sure Cas. But we will have to meet up when it’s dark due to stricter patrol. Do you have anywhere in mind?_

Castiel squinted his eyes, mind reeling until a location presented itself in thought. He quickly typed back, _“Do you remember the zoo that the state shut down two years back?”_

_‘Yes! I remember. It’s currently vacant and abandoned. That’s perfect Cas! Though I do not know of a way in’._

Castiel smiled, _‘I do know a way in. I’ve sneaked in a couple of times just to get away from the reality of my life and have some peace from this pathetic society. I know it’s not ideal but to me it’s my very own haven’._

_‘I understand Cas. So what time you want to meet up?’_

He was actually tapping away excitedly, _‘How about 10pm when everyone’s asleep and patrol is less?’_

_‘I like that idea! So text me the deets on which part of the zoo we meet up and we can sneak in together yeah?’_

Castiel sent the location on where they would meet just as the honk of a car horn blared. He shouldered his bag pack before hurrying over to their family car. As he climbed into the passenger seat, a _ding_ sounded. He couldn’t help the chuckle that tore out of him when he read the message from the alpha.

_‘Sweet! FYI I’m bringing popcorn and my laptop so we can watch movies too. See ya soon blue eyes’._

He typed back _‘See ya soon Dean’._ Not even registering his brother who was watching him intently.

Gabe said, “Well someone looks flustered”.

He finally realized his brother sitting on the driver’s seat looking smug. He cleared his throat, ignoring how hot he was starting to feel, “It’s just a friend Gabe”.

“Must be one hell of a friend to be able to put that genuine smile on your face”, His brother said with an amused look.

Castiel’s ears burned, “Um he is a good friend”.

Gabriel still remembered what Sam had shared with him a few days ago about Dean and his brother. To be honest, he was afraid for his little brother. He truly was. However, Gabe also looked at himself as a rule breaker, heck it’s why he had two shackles slapped on his ankles. And he also knew that his little brother was one heck of a smart and careful kid and if anyone was to get away with anything then it’d have to be Castiel.

He wasn’t going to stand in the way of his brother’s happiness. However, he still had brotherly obligations to uphold. Hence he said, “Cas I’m happy that this friend of yours makes you happy but please be careful”.

Castiel saw a look in his brother’s eyes. A look that held so much.

_A hint of worry, love, protectiveness, care and mischief._

And it penetrated to his very core finally supplying his mind of _how dangerous the path he was taking was and how he was not going to back down from being with the one he cared about._

His big brother had been through some of the worst but still he was here. Still he was a survivor. He could too.

He nodded, eyes holding his brothers, “Ok Gabe. I’ll be careful”.

Gabe smiled, “Good. And just know I got your back little bro. Anything you need, you come to me”.

He returned his brother’s smile, “Ok Gabe”.

Deep within Castiel already felt safe.

* * *

**Dean**

His bedroom lights were already switched off. He was lying spread eagled on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Waiting. Waiting, Waiting.

_Waiting for 10pm. waiting for everyone to fall asleep._

His phone alarm went off, making him reach for it, snoozing it. He sat up with a smile on his face. It was time to go.

He shouldered his back pack and climbed out his open window.

The night patrol was no joke. All the way, he had to hide behind dumpsters, dark alleys, behind bushes, behind trees, lay flat on the ground and even to the extent of holding his breath as patrol officers walked by. He was actually thankful for wearing the scent blockers his brother Sam had handed him after his confession about Cas.

It’s as if his brother knew that he was going to do something like this.

He was also thankful that they weren’t living too far from the empty zoo. He could see the establishment from here and it was just the way he expected it to look. _Untamed._

There were thick vines running up the walls, the stone barricade looked like it was crumpling slowly, the grass had grown knee high. _Hmm maybe someone from the town council did come by to mow the grass every once in a while._

Nevertheless, he couldn’t be too careful.

He glanced left and right before practically pulling off a ninja stunt as he made his way quietly and swiftly to the spot out back that Castiel had arranged for them to meet.

As he hid behind a large vine, he raised his nose up sniffing the air. And there he caught Castiel’s sweet scent. He sighed and made his way towards where the scent was strongest. In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder how Castiel managed to slip past the night patrol without scent blockers.

His ears caught a _psst_. He smiled when he saw the silhouette he was sure belonged to Castiel. The omega’s hand waving him over. He once again looked around before running on tiptoes towards Cas who when he reached couldn’t help but let out a muffled snort behind the palm slapped on his mouth. He was thrilled to see that Castiel was trying to laugh but….. _What for?_

He raised a brow at the omega who had now dropped his palm and chuckling lightly, “What’s so funny Cas?”

Castiel let out a giggle that was just too cute making him giggle in return. _Oh God Dean Winchester does not giggle!_ What was this beautiful blue eyed omega doing to him?

Castiel took a deep breath before struggling to keep his laughter at bay as he said, “I like the way you are trying to be inconspicuous Dean. I mean running on your tip toes? That’s gotta hurt but damn you got some skills Winchester”.

Dean rolled his eyes as Castiel once again snorted. He chuckled and shrugged, “Just trying to be careful boo”. He winked.

Castiel blushed, slapping a hand lightly on Dean’s bicep, “Come on, and follow me alpha”. He ignored the flutter in his tummy at Dean’s endearing nickname.

Dean felt his heart thrum. They were finally here.

He looked forward to spending time with the omega. _His omega_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos help inspire me to keep writing :)


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with the short hiatus.
> 
> Cas and Dean talk about their relationship and what they want.

**Castiel**

They were seated on a stone slab, feet up, laptop before them, popcorn on lap as they watched his choice of movie _‘The Notebook’._

He heard a sniffle to his right when the movie ended with the scene where Allie and Noah passed on peacefully huddled in each other’s arms. He spared a glance to see Dean wiping at his tears, his own heart squeezed, getting him to ask, “Are you ok Dean?”

Dean flushed lightly, “Sorry”.

“Don’t apologize Dean. It’s a very emotional scene and you reacted normally. I for one have shed tears countless times when watching this movie”.

Dean spared him a glance, “They were so in love that they left this world in each other’s arms”.

He smiled softly, “Yes they did”. His eyes watched the credits roll on the screen, muttering, “They went through a lot of obstacles in their life together but managed to find their way back to each other. Their love for each other was beyond comparison”.

He was slightly startled when Dean placed his hand atop his. He instantly found the alphas slightly shy gaze. Dean whispered, “Is this ok?”

He responded by threaded his fingers with Dean’s, “This is more than ok Dean”.

They leaned into each other’s sides relishing in the warmth seeping through the materials of their clothes. He felt all fuzzy when Dean thumbed at the back of his knuckles, the warm hand in his making him feel invincible and safe. After a few quiet seconds Dean said, “Being close to you feels good”.

He was pretty sure he was looking at Dean with twinkling eyes, “It feels really good Dean. Like this is how we should always be”.

“Close to each other”, Dean uttered.

“To be free Dean”, he added. “To be able to be together without society condemning or punishing us”. His eyes shot down to the silver bond around his ankle, voice carrying bitterness, “Without these damn shackles labelling us as abnormalities”. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes.

“Cas one day society will understand how ridiculous these damn laws are and will abolish it”. Dean thumbed at the tear that slipped down his cheek, “Please don’t cry angel”.

“How will we do this Dean?”

Dean swallowed, “Cas I…..I don’t want to put you in a situation that could get you caught”. Dean looked almost sad, “I, like you, am not sure what to do”.

“How do you mean Dean?”

“It means I have no right to decide whether we continue this or not. After all, you’re the one who is bound to suffer more if, God forbid, we ever get caught”.

He knew Dean was just trying to be considerate here. The alpha was right to presume that a half breed like he would be the one to face punishment if caught. Hence, was always the case, however, he believed that Dean and he could pull this off if they were careful enough. He placed his other hand on Deans, encasing Dean’s hand with both of his, looking Dean in the eye as he uttered with a hint of stubbornness, “I am not going to walk away from this Dean, just because some archaic laws want to segregate us. All I know is I want to discover more with you because firstly, you are my true mate, secondly, I have feelings for you and thirdly, because I believe in us”.

“You sure Cas?” Dean asked with slight uncertainty that had him worried _. Did Dean want this or not?_

He shakily asked, “Do you not want us to be a thing Dean? I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m forcing you because of the fact that we’re true mates”.

Dean’s eyes widened as he immediately answered, “No Cas! I want this more than anything! If there’s even the slightest chance that we can pull this off then I'm in”.

His dread dissipated and he finally released a breath. He could feel his face turning even darker red, “Um does that mean I can call you my boyfriend?”

 Dean chuckled, “You’re adorable you know that”. He leaned into Dean’s palm cupping his cheek.

He teasingly said, “You haven’t answered my question yet Dean. Can I call you my boyfriend?”

The alpha just beamed toothily, “I’d be honored to be your boyfriend Castiel Novak”.

He was feeling so happy and bold that he decided to lean in and give his boyfriend a soft peck on the cheek. He pulled back, “I look forward to our journey together Dean”.

Dean just smiled shyly, “Me too Cas. Me too”.

He giggled, “So shall we cuddle and watch a movie of your choice Dean?” He was already leaning into Dean who slipped an arm around his shoulder making him feel nice and snug.

Dean kissed the top of his head literally making him want to melt. The alpha answered, “Sounds fun. And how about we watch Die Hard?”

If Dean had to put up with his romantic movie choice than he could put up with Deans action movie choice too. He answered, “Yeah let’s do that Dean”.

His mind wasn’t really in the movie as his thoughts of how to make this work ran wildly in his mind. He found himself blurting during the middle of the movie, “Dean we need to come up with plans on how to meet each other so we can avoid getting caught”.

Dean pressed his lips to his temple, humming, “Of course Cas. So do you want to talk about it now?”

“No!” He immediately blurted out. “Um how about after the movie?”

“Ok baby”

Those words were making butterfly’s flutter in his tummy. He sighed, “I’d like to have more nights or times spent like this Dean”.

“I’m sure we can make that happen Cas”. The alpha then added after a brief pause, “And just like Allie and Noah from the notebook, we will push through the obstacles, I promise”.

He held on to the hope that all would go well.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep me inspired by leaving comments and kudos :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe POV

**Gabriel**

He watched his baby brother drag his feet into the kitchen. He took in the disheveled hair, half open eyes, and overall tired look. He whistled, “Well, someone was up late last night”.

Castiel’s eyes shot up to meet his- as if just realizing his brother was here. His blue eyed brother blushed, “I hung out with my….friend…. last night. Came back after 2am”.

He raised a brow, immediate concern drifting in, “Being out that late is quite dangerous, Castiel. Particularly, for us half breeds”.

He watched his brother take a seat opposite him, cereal bowl laid on the counter. His baby brother gnawed at his bottom lip, eyeing him with an apologetic look, “I’m sorry. We should have kept track of time but…”

“But, time flies when you like the person you’re hanging around with”. He would have done the same with Sam- well actually, he had lost track of time A LOT with Sam. “I understand. Just.....just be careful please”.

“We will”.

He wanted his baby brother to be open with him, but at the same time wanted to respect his wishes. Castiel had only talked about Dean as his friend but not that special someone that he cared about. If it hadn’t been for Sam alerting him on the budding romance, he would have been in the dark and unable to provide his brother some caution.

Didn’t mean he wasn’t going to shove…a little.

He took a sip of his coffee, before he enquired, “So want to tell me the name of this special person?”

His brother almost choked on his spoonful of cereal. He set his spoon down and cleared his throat. His brother aimed him an almost shy look, voice almost inaudible as he asked, “Promise not to get mad?”

He wanted Castiel to always be able to come to him with anything. He nodded, “I am here for you bro. And I promise to listen”.

Castiel let out a deep breath before pushing his bowl of cereal away. The teen clasped his hands before him, “Um…it’s Dean….the alpha you have seen me speaking to whenever you come to pick me up after school”.

“The normal wolf?” He pretended to ask with curiosity.

Castiel hardened his jaw, “I don’t like that term”.

He completely understood. It felt awful to even say those words. He apologized, “I’m sorry bro. I hate that term too”. He huffed and tried again, “So, the alpha from the neighboring school?”

“Yes. That’s him”. Castiel smiled to himself. The happiness evident in his eyes as he stated, “He is an amazing wolf”. He watched his brother’s adam’s apple bob before he fixed him with an unsure look, “He is now my boyfriend Gabe. We want to make this work despite societal norms”.

Oh how his heart broke for his little brother. He wished Castiel and Dean hadn’t have to live in such an unfair and unjust society. Despite this, he still worried, and carefully stated, “I completely understand Cas. It’s not fair for society to be as such. And I’m not trying to discourage you from following your heart but….do you think this is wise?”

Castiel shot him a look of disbelief, “And what of you and your current boyfriend, Gabe? Do you think it’s fair for you to criticize my relationship with Dean when you’re doing the same? Heck when you continue to defy the laws even after being slapped with two shackles!”

Once again his brother knocked the words out of his mouth. He was impressed and could see himself in Castiel. He finally let off an amused smirk, shaking his head, “No I don’t think it’s fair of me bub”. He shrugged, “Though, can’t help but be the protective big bro aye?”

Castiel's shoulders slowly relaxed before his brother asked, “I want this to work out with Dean, Gabe. I really, really do”. He gnawed at his bottom lip for what looked like the 100th time today, saying, “And I was thinking that since you are able to continue seeing the one you love without being caught, I was hoping you could give me a few pointers?”

Gabe smiled sadly, “You know, I did end up getting caught Cas”.

“Yeah! But that was years before. You have continued to remain inconspicuous and hidden throughout the years after. That’s a great feat, seeing as security has amped up since. It’s so difficult to maneuver nowadays without the slightest chance of not getting caught”.

His brother did have a valid point. He nodded, “Well, I agree with you there”. He then stated, “Just before I give you some pointers, I need you to promise me something?”

“What?”

“Don’t get caught please. You’re precious to me, Castiel”.

He watched his brothers features soften, “Of course Gabe. We will tread carefully, I promise”.

“And have me on speed dial?” Gabe pointed out.

Castiel chuckled lightly, “I promise. Number 1”.

“Perfect!” He then cracked his knuckles, rubbing his palms together, “Ok let’s get to understanding the basics”.

It ended up quite fun filling Cas in about all the secret spots around their town. It was also quite hilarious to discuss how hard it was to actually get to said spots. He saw his baby brother smiling to himself and looking consumed in thought. He asked, “What are you thinking of that’s got you all smiling?”

Castiel let out a little laugh, “I was just thinking of how last night, Dean had to ninja his way to meet me at our spot. It was kind of funny to see Dean all in his element”. The blue eyed teen then blushed, “But I appreciated the effort he made to get to me”.

“Speaks a lot about him”, Gabe added and couldn’t help but compare Dean to Sam. His lover was a certified ninja himself. He couldn’t help but mention what he and his lover’s plans to combat such a society was. He uttered, “Hey Castiel. I just want to let you know that my lover, who happens to be a lawyer, has stated that he may be working on trying to change the laws to bring equality and understanding about. It’s a hard road but it’s worth the shot”.

He watched his brother nod, eyes looking hopeful and enlightened. His brother then added, “You know there are many students or wolves from both sides that are against societal segregation. Many young. If I can rally up a few supporters, maybe when your lover needs a few helping hands to get his views across then we’d be happy to help”.

Gabriel smiled, loving the idea of gathering many who wanted equality. He added, “I think that’s a great idea. The more people involved, the stronger the message. It will force a few hands”.

“Looks like we have a lot of work to do?”

Gabriel chuckled, “Yes we do. However, nothing comes easy in life so….as long as we’re willing to fight peacefully”. He shrugged, already feeling better, “We may be able to win this”.

“Yes the world is developing and ever changing. Laws need to too”.

That be true.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcomed :)


	8. For Our Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for your patience and for bearing with the short hiatus. I am back to writing this fic :)

**Dean**

This was it. They had called in secretive pocket meetings for those who wanted to join in on advocating for rights of ‘half breeds’. Surprisingly, many had showed up (around 50) to show their supports and according to them, some could not make it lest they risk getting caught.

The venues they had chosen to hold these meetings always shifted for safety purposes and everyone would be given last minute details to those hideouts. Now, here they were all together in the abandoned zoo awaiting the arrival of Castiel’s brother and boyfriend.

He and Castiel were both looking forward to meeting Gabriel’s boyfriend who happened to be a normal wolf. It wasn’t only them but the other normal wolves and half breeds who wanted to see such a bond exist between two wolves deemed abnormal in society- and if his observations were correct, he would say that there was some new relationships and bonds being formed in their little group.

It was heartwarming to see.

He leaned into his boyfriend’s side, laying his head on Cas’ shoulder, “I’m nervous babe”.

He closed his eyes briefly when Castiel’s warm lips met his forehead in a warm kiss, “its ok baby. We are all nervous and scared but we must do this because we are tired of these stupid laws. We start small and eventually many more will join in the good cause”.

He hummed in agreement.

Just then a voice sounded from behind them- but not too loudly, “Hey Cassie. We’re here”.

There were gasps and wows from the others. He and Castiel looked at one another before they turned to face Gabe and his boyfriend. His eyes immediately widened when he took in the tall, broad form of his brother who was smiling at him.

His brother gave a half wave, “Hey Dean”.

“Sam?” He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds- at a loss for words before he blurted, “You’re Gabriel’s boyfriend?”

“Wait! Gabe you’re dating Dean’s big brother?” Cas jumped in.

Gabriel replied with a grin, “Surprise!”

“W-Wow!” He stuttered before a smile found its way onto his face. He got up and scrambled into Sam’s arms, holding the alpha close, “This is the best news ever, Sammy!”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cas also immersed in a hug with his brother, hearing, “I am happy for you Gabe”.

He pulled out of the hug and beamed at his big brother, “So we get to fight this battle together, huh?”

His brother nodded, “yes Dean”. His brother gestured around to all the wide eyed staring faces, “And there is more activists out there. Those that belong to very high ranks and even a few from government who are willing to join our cause”.

He and Cas looked at one another briefly before he jumped excitedly, “Really?”

“Yup! And first thing tomorrow, everyone is going to gather outside the government headquarters and we are going to stage a peaceful protest. I also have a few of my media friends who are willing to do a worldwide coverage”, Sam added.

“Oh my God! This is going to be huge!” Castiel squeaked.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Cas shoulder. He laid a peck on his boyfriend’s cheek, before pulling him close to his side. He cocked a smile at his curious looking brother, “Sam I’d like you to meet my true mate and boyfriend, Castiel Novak”. He looked to his boyfriend, “Cas this is my big bro, Sam Winchester”.

Sam reached out a hand, “Castiel, it is certainly a pleasure to finally put a face to the omega my brother is smitten about”.

Castiel smiled brightly, shaking the alpha’s hand, “And it’s certainly a pleasure to meet the man my brother has gone bonkers for”.

“Hey!” Gabe pouted making him, Sam and Castiel laugh.

Soon Castiel turned to him, “Dean, baby, I’d like you to officially meet my brother Gabriel Novak”.

“Hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you Gabriel”.

“Likewise Dean”. The omega winked at Castiel, “You better keep this one for the rest of your life Cas. I like him”.

Cas rolled his eyes, “Of course bro”. Cas surprised him with a kiss on the lips, “I love this teen too much”.

Oh how did his heart do a somersault. He was probably grinning like a loon as he replied, “I love you too Cas”.

Sam pulled Gabriel to his side, “So shall we address our brave advocates?”

He nodded, “yeah Sam. Now that you’re here- your lawyer background would definitely come in handy when explaining to them what the plans are”.

His brother nodded and made his way over to the little group of 50. The alpha conveyed the sole purpose of why this protest was important. How it was to abolish the old age laws that degraded half breeds and how it violated their rights in this modern world. How people should be allowed the freedom to choose or be with whoever or whomever they want to be with. Of how, shackles need to be broken and half breeds set free. No more segregation, no more hiding, no more being ridiculed. Just unity and peace for all.

He watched with renewed hope as all the young faces lit up in determination. He threaded his fingers through Cas, never wanting to let go. He knew that this was an uphill battle and anything could happen to eradicate whatever they were fighting for. But despite the hardships, they would continue to stand together as one and fight for what they believe in.

He found himself murmuring, “Cas I’m not scared anymore”.

“Neither am I, Dean”. His boyfriend lifted his head, jaw firm as he repeated in a determined tone, “Neither am I”

“For our future, Cas”, he squeezed his boyfriends hand. “For the future of our children”.

He closed his eyes as he felt his boyfriend lay another gentle kiss on his forehead. His boyfriend’s lips moved against the skin of his forehead as the blue eyed beauty acknowledged, “For us and for our children”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter.

What if everything went haywire the next day? Dean and Castiel knew this could happen- there was a possibility that they could get arrested, separated or punished. Gabriel could get locked up for the remainder of his life while Castiel would get a hearing and then slapped with a second shackle- being warned never to involve himself with a ‘normal wolf' ever again.

  
Anything could happen.

  
And that’s why, tonight Castiel decided to take one of the biggest leaps in his relationship with Dean. He wanted to feel comforted and loved- but intimately.

  
That’s why he had led Dean, on foot, to a secluded part of the woods. There wasn’t a house in sight for kilometers. Though there was a abandoned wooden cabin, surrounded by thick trees and rocks. Castiel had been here before- when he was a child and when he needed some time away from the harsh realities of life.

  
“What is this place babe?” Dean was enamored by the little wooden house.

  
“It’s an abandoned cabin Dean. Somewhere we can have some privacy for the night". Castiel had said the latter sentence shyly and with a blush staining his cheeks.

  
Meanwhile, Dean’s heart was skipping several beats. There were many thoughts running through his head. And he was a teenager, an alpha with hormones all over the place and horniness always at an all time high. He couldn’t honestly see past what Castiel meant by ‘ _Privacy for the night'._

  
He cleared his throat, voice a little husky as he nodded towards the cabin, “Let’s go inside yeah?”

  
Castiel bit at bottom lip, threading his fingers into Dean’s, “Let’s”.

  
**

  
Once Castiel lit up the lantern, Dean was able to see setup of the dingy cabin.

  
The cabin was fairly well kept and practically spotless. Everything was in one big room- the living room, the kitchen, the bed…..the bed. He felt himself being pulled by his arm towards the direction of the queen sized bed.

  
It was covered in white sheets, there was a window just above the bed headboard, giving a view to the moon and clouds, it smelled of Castiel’s apple pie scent. His heart jolted when Castiel turned to face him- face crimson and eyes shy. The omega ran a hand down his chest, breath ghosting his lips as he murmured, “I want you, Dean".

  
Dean had no problem with sex. Heck he had fucked a few girls or guys before. He was an alpha- a popular one. And he should be excited and jumping at the opportunity to have sex with Cas. However, his omega was not like other wolves, he was special to him. He cupped Castiel’s cheek, making sure his eyes bore into those beautiful blues, “Baby I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to do this just because of the fact that anything can happen tomorrow. If we do this, I want you to be sure and know that it’s from the heart".

  
Castiel couldn’t fall anymore in love with his sweet alpha. He wove his arms around Dean’s neck, leaning his forehead against his mates, “Initially, I wanted to do this because of the fear that anything could happen tomorrow but deep within I know that it’s not that. I have been thinking a lot about this step Dean, I feel that my omega is ready. I feel that I am ready and that there's no other person or alpha I would share my life with. I love you Dean”.

  
The alpha felt tears swimming in his eyes, his alpha purred. He slipped his hand down Cas sides, lightly squeezing the omegas hips, thumbing at those beautiful sharp hip bones, “I love you too Cas".

  
“Good" Castiel whispered, lips tingling as he stared at Dean’s beautiful lips. He murmured, “Kiss me Dean. Make love to me".

  
Both couldn’t hold back anymore. A hunger so great taking a hold of them both- moaning as their mouths collided in a deep wet searing kiss.

  
The rest was history.

  
**

  
Gabe skimmed the tips of his fingers up Sam's well sculptured, sweaty torso. He rested his hands on Sam's pectorals, bracing himself as he proceeded to ride his alphas giant cock. The omega felt so full, his walls felt so tight around the veiny cock, he felt Sam could split him in two.

  
“Oh Sammy!”

  
Sam moaned even louder. His cock was rock hard- like never before- throbbing and twitching as his lover continued to expertly ride him. “Oh Gabe! So good!”

  
The shackles were jangling too loud, totally killing the mood slowly. Gabe snipped out, “wrap your hands around the damn shackles Sammy!”

  
Sam did as he was told, having a vice grip on the shackles. He tried to maintain his hold on the offensive cold metal while his lover brought his cock closer to completion. He moaned filthily when his lover deliberately contracted his walls around his cock, his balls drawing up before relaxing repeatedly, “Oh Gabe! Baby fuck! I’m close!”

  
Gabe was a sweating mess, pleasure practically taking over his whole body. His mates cockhead hit his spot just right sending ripples of sharp white pleasure up his spine. He felt his own member throbbing wildly. He thumbed at Sam's nipples, meeting those blown hazel’s, “Oh Sammy!”

  
Sam could see Gabe was going to lose it soon. He gripped the omegas waist, and flipped them so he was on top. The omega yelped and grabbed onto the sheets as Sam hooked his elbows under Gabe’s knees, pushing it up and proceeded to pound into his lover.

  
The bed frame rattled, the headboard slammed against the wall, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the air- along with loud cries and moans of bliss.

Sam could feel his knot catching on Gabe's rim, “Oh fuck! Gabe I’m so close to knotting you".

  
Gabe threaded his fingers through Sam’s long hair, pulling the man roughly down till their lips met in a wet tongue filled kiss. All the while both moaned into each others mouths, enjoying the ride before finally their lips detached allowing them to throw their heads back and cry out as they both came at the same time. Gabe painting his stomach while Sam released his seed deep within his lover.

  
The alpha couldn’t help but think he was breeding his omega.

The alpha kept on releasing more of his juices inside Gabe, meeting the omegas flushed face and hooded eyes, “I’m going to make you pregnant. Fill you up with my pups".

  
Gabe squeezed at back of his lovers strong thighs, moaning as more of Sam's hot seed flooded his core. He panted, “Make me pregnant baby!”.

  
The alphas eyes narrowed down at him. A look of determination engulfed the mans features, “I will flood you with cum tonight Gabe. Every fucking hour".

  
Gabe moaned and looked forward to it.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eek I promise that I will write a Destiel sex scene soon. And apologies for Sabriel sex scene- I feel that I didn't write it well. I promise I will write a proper Sabriel sex scene in the future chapters :)
> 
> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  
**1 Year Later..**

  
Sam came busting through the Novak’s front door, waving papers in the air, “We won! We won! Gabe we won!”

  
Gabe gasped and ran into his alphas arms. He hugged his alpha, “Does that mean we get to be together? Be seen together!?”

  
Sam brought his lovers eyes to meet his, laying a tender peck on the mans lips, “Yes baby. It means we get to be together forever". Sam held up a ring of keys, smiling shakily, “It means I get to take them shackles off you baby".

  
Tears flooded Gabriel's eyes. His heart felt like it was in the middle of ache- excitement. He led them over to the sofa, sitting himself down and allowing Sam to crouch down and place his foot on the mans thigh.

He watched with so much emotion as Sam gently unlocked the shackle. The feeling of it coming off felt like heaven. His alpha moved to the second shackle, unlocking it and discarding it. He couldn’t help but choke out a sob, “Sam”.

  
Sam pulled him into a hug, the alpha was also sentimental, saying, “I love you baby. We get to start our lives proper now".

  
Gabriel let out a watery chuckle into the man’s shoulder, “This couldn’t have happened in the most perfect time for some special news".

  
Sam pulled away, brow raised at his mate, “What news hon?”

  
Gabe thumbed at the alphas cheek, “I’m pregnant".

  
Sam's jaw dropped. He was stunned for a few seconds before the biggest smile made it’s way onto his face, he laughed like a maniac, “I’m going to be a dad!”

  
He squeaked when Sam pulled him into a standing hug, swinging him in a full 360 circle making him laugh so happily, “Yes we’re going to have a baby".

 

* * *

 

Castiel was leaning by the tree near the fence, waiting for his brother to come pick him when he spotted someone walking towards him. His heart skipped a beat and he looked around in panic, “Dean! You can’t be in the compound! You’ll be seen!”

  
Meanwhile, Dean ignored his lover, choosing to snag the book out of Castiel’s hand, offering a hand out, “Grab my hand baby".

  
Castiel didn’t want anyone to catch them so he quickly did what Dean wanted. He grabbed the teens hand and let out a squeak when Dean pulled him up, till they were pressed chest to chest. _What the hell was Dean doing!?_ He carefully looked around, “Dean we’ll get caught! They'll punish us!”

  
Dean swayed them back and forth with a goofy smile on his face, “No they can’t do nothing baby. They can’t do nothing no more".

  
Castiel was confused, “W-What?”

  
That’s when Dean held up a ring of keys, “We won Cas. No more shackles. No more segregation. We are free to love whoever we want".

  
Castiel felt tears swim in his eyes, repeating, “No more shackles?”

  
Dean laid a soft peck on his lips, “No more shackles baby".

  
The omega never felt so happy before. He crashed his lips into Dean’s, running a hand down his biceps. He pulled out of the kiss, “Remove the shackles and let’s go to our secret hideout”.

  
He saw the alphas eyes light up in hunger.

  
That’s exactly what he wants right now.

  
**

  
The sex felt different today.

  
It felt like Dean and he were closer than they’d ever been, which he had to remind himself that they were now indeed closer.

  
No shackles, no laws, no walls to keep them apart anymore.

  
He moaned and clawed at Dean’s back as the alpha’s cockhead hit his prostate, “Oh Dean! Fuck me! Harder!”

  
The alpha growled and began to pound hard and long, “Oh Cas! Fuck so deep!” Dean wanted to sink in the furthest he could go, so he hooked his elbows under Cas knees, hoisting it up, feeling the omega open further and himself sink in deeper. “Oh yes! Oh yes!”

  
“Dean!” Castiel was practically shaking as Dean sank in deeper, pounding him with so much strength.

  
The only sounds that filled the entire cabin was skin slapping skin, wet sounds of a drenching hole being fucked hard, the mattress springs creaking hard, moans, gasps, grunts, pants and heavy breathing. The smell of sex pungent in the air that it was beginning to drive both even more insane.

  
Castiel's toes curled as his orgasm built. His body was swimming in pleasure that it was numb. He gripped the sheets hard, “Dean I’m so close! Oh God yes!”

  
Dean moaned as his knot began catching onto Cas rim, his balls flexing in warning, “Babe! I’m almost there!” He was about to pull out and come outside when Cas tightened his hole, whereby he couldn’t pull out. He kept on pumping into his lover as he asked, “Cas oh- what?”

  
“Come in me Dean! Knot me alpha!”

  
Dean was teetering on the edge, “Fuck Cas! You sure!”

  
Cas scratched down his back, “Uhn! Yes Dean! Fill me with your cum! Make me yours forever!”

  
That was it for Dean, the alphas cock exploded deep inside his lover. The moment he sank his canines into Cas neck was the moment the omega let out a wanton cry, cock jerking and painting their stomachs while the beautiful hole released waves of waves of slick coating Dean’s cock and balls.

  
Their orgasms were so intense, they kept coming for at least another five minutes, holding on to each other hard as they rode out the waves of pleasure. They soon lay there, kissing and nipping when everything calmed.

  
Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's, his hand soothing Cas's now free ankle, “To new beginnings baby".

  
Castiel felt his heart flutter, “To new beginnings my love".

  
**The End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to end the fic here. I may do a second part in the future. Thank you so much to the readers who have been a part of this fic. You are all amazing!❤
> 
> Any last comments and/or kudos? 🙂


End file.
